How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: How I think HISHE will do the new Avengers movie. THIS IS FOR YOU SPIDEY!


Thor blasted a very powerful lightning strike towards Thanos from his new weapon, Stormbreaker. Preventing him from snapping his fingers he took this opportunity further by using his axe and using it to trike Thanos' heart, killing him.

Or so he thought.

"You should have went for the head." gruffed Thanos.

"Noted." said a mysterious voice.

Before Thanos could snap his fingers and kill every new Marvel character they will carry on the franchise when the original stars' contracts are up, his head was sliced off by a sword. As the body fell down the mysterious figure that killed the Mad Titan sighed and said, "I don't know what took you guys so long to kill him but that was easy."

"Uhhhhh, who are exactly?" asked a confused Thor.

"Oh, I'm Deadpool, as last minute edition from the Disney/Fox deal. Y'know, to goose up the money since I'm pretty much the greatest superhero to ever exist."

 _ **No you're not!**_

"Oh shut up you!" Deadpool yelled at me.

Before our argument could escalate Scarlet Witch was ignoring everything and crying her socks off while holding Vision's colorless body.

"VISION'S DEAD!" she cried. "WHHHHYYYYY?!"

"Oh I'll just take this then." Deadpool said before taking the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos' dead body.

"I don't think you should be taking that." said Steve Rogers.

"No I can handle it." Deadpool said. "See?"

Deadpool snapped his fingers miraculously bringing Vision back to life.

"Wh-whats going on?" the newly revived Vision said looking around scared.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Wanda cheered happily as she hugged Vision to death.

"Awww!" Black Widow said at the lovely sight.

"Don't you just love a happy ending?" Deadpool asked as everyone arrived at the scene.

"Hey since you go that Infinity Gauntlet thingy doesn't that technically make you a god?" Rocket asked raising an eyebrow.

"Little bunny I don't think you should be putting those thoughts in his head." Black Panther said cautiously.

"Don't worry," said Deadpool, "I know the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility.'"

He then snapped his finger several more times bringing Gamora, Loki, Yondu, and even the less cool Quicksilver back from the dead.

As the four try to find out what the hell I'm writing Deadpool said, "Now time for hard work."

* * *

He then appeared at a meeting between the Fox heads and Mickey Mouse.

"You motherfuckers think you can count me out of this bidding war with those cocksuckers at Viacom?" Mickey said pissed off.

But before the Fox heads could respond the mouse, Deadpool said, "Time to speed up this headway we're making?"

He then used the Time Stone to speed up the process of the deal.

"Well it was nice negotiating this deal with you fellas." Mickey Mouse said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Deadpool asks us readers.

* * *

Thanos arrives in Wakanda alone with just the Infinity Gauntlet. But before he could do something awesome Deadpool said.

"What do you think you're doing, buster?"

Thanos' jaw then dropped to the floor as he saw the Avengers reunited with Spider-Man and every other MCU hero counting the Netflix ones too along with the X-Men and a better casted Fantastic Four.

Thanos then got his composure back as he retorted, "Oh, yeah?! I can do you one better!"

He then used his own Infinity gauntlet to bring back every dead MCU villain ever along with the villains like Kane and Fing Fang Foom and other better casted villains like Doctor Doom and Galactus.

"We're going to need a bigger army." Deadpool said as he used his Infinity Gauntlet to bring every used DC hero from a movie to help win the fight.

"Oh great heroes that are unfortunatley raped by studio executives who don't know what the fuck they're doing, will you help us in defeating this CGI purple monster and save the universe?" Deadpool asked in his royal voice.

"But Wonder Woman was a big success!" Superman countered back. "Doesn't that give us a chance into beating you guys."

Deadpool frowned and brought out his phone into news articles reminding them that they're making 80,000 movies no one asked for."

"I see you're point." Superman said dreadfully.

As the DC heroes joined the Marvel heroes both good and evil yelled very loudly as the battle I'm too lazy to write begun with both Deadpool and Thanos smashing their Infinity Gauntlets into each other.

* * *

As the battle was done and the good guys won, the Marvel/DC crossover film made 100 billion dollars becoming the highest ever made and will never be topped. Ever. I, Deadpool saved the DC characters by taking control of Disney and using the Infinity Gauntlet to control pretty much everything, now sit on my throne in the middle of space now hold a lightsaber in one hand and a Woody doll in the other now controls the entire universe.

 **The End**

"Wait, wait, wait, _that's_ the ending?" Deadpool asked.

 _ **Well... yeah. I wrote this in like 10 minutes. I want to go to the bathroom now.**_

"Come on, dude. Can at least give me the decency of a true happy ending?" Deadpool frowned.

 ** _Like what?_**

Deadpool then snapped his fingers another time. "There. Just killed Trump."

 _ **Uh, pretty sure his supporters will bombard me and keep saying he's the best president ever.**_

"Ugh, fine." Deadpool sighed before snapping his fingers again. "I killed Logan Paul too. Will this get everyone to shut up?"

 _ **Everyone hates that guy so I would say yeah.**_

And now, the Deadpool with the power of the entire universe sits on his throne with a lightsaber in one hand and a Woody doll in the other has just killed the most hated man in the universe, and made everyone happy.

"You see _that's_ how you make an happy ending." Deadpool said.

 **The End**

"Oh and before you leave just take note that the Trump joke was just a joke and not meant to be taken seriously." Deadpool tells everyone to let them know not to kill me. "The Logan Paul joke on the other hand isn't meant to be taken as a joke and should be taken seriously."


End file.
